The present invention relates to a self-granulating reaction product of 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate and resorcinol, and to the method of preparation thereof.
It is known that 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate is solid at room temperature. When such diisocyanate is stored in drums, a solid product is formed which requires heating prior to removal from the drums.
Since 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate is highly useful in the production of thermoplastic polyurethanes, cast polyurethane elastomers, and many other urethane applications, it would be highly desirable to be able to use 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate directly from the storage drums without a need to heat such drums. The present invention substantially solves the problem noted above.